bro_team_pillfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrim
BroTeam's first single to platinum. Due to checking white priviledge, it was banned from iTunes. Transcript INTRO BRO TEAM! Finally, fuck, TITLE SKYRIM. This unplanned pregnancy is gonna need quite the cleanup. So, let's fuckin' do this. Generic beat, let's go. REVIEW (BRO) Going to skip the part where I say "yeah" a bunch of times Get straight to the Lyrics Forge, craft some fucking rhymes And if it's anything like smithing in Elder Scrolls FIve Then I'll exploit this motherfucker up to level ninety-nine. ~ You make an iron dagger, you enchant that shit too No more iron ingots? Run that bitch through! I don't fuck around in caves like some retard fucking Dwerner Get away from my grindstone! I'll break your fucking femur! ~ I've been waiting for Skyrim since I turned thirty-nine Extened adolescence suits just fine Don't worry about child support when you're a dragon lord I just trapped your soul in my motherfucking sword. ~ Graphics in this shit looks like art by Helen Keller I want a wife so real you can motherfuckin smell her But these people all look like Perfect Dark 64 Motherfucker teleports when he opens up the door ~ Start the game as a prisoner, for Azura's fucking sake Redguard can never catch a motherfucking break Sean Connery's brother saves your neck from division Repaying him with murder's now your number one mission ~ I'm a destruction mage and I'm wearing full dragons No penalty for that shit, come at me bandit faggots! Not that you even get to choose a fucking class How's this even armour? It's made of fucking glass! ~ To pick a fucking lock you turn it left and right To pick a fucking wife, you keep your dick in sight To kill a fucking dragon, you just shout at the clouds And to get mad rep, you wolf out in crowds ~ Two days out of jail, I'm the master of every guild No one seems to mind all the villagers I've killed They dumbed this series down, should've called it "Retard Heaven" There's only 18 skills, Morrowind had 27. ~ I can tell you've been playing by the radius of your stink Beard on your throat and the cheese on your dink Quit your fucking job just to work in a game So sit on your throne, as the Prince of the Lame. ~ Mess with the best, get beat down and undressed I know you did this too, your jerk rags confessed What a great feature: Bunch of shouts that do nothing I'll clear the skies, motherfucker! You know I'm not bluffing! ~ Ghosts in this shit just want to be bros Even underground it still fucking snows Three dragons at once? This shit's fucking fair I just made a potion out of salt and pubic hair. ~ How original! Skeletons and wizards and ants I see that shit every time I take off my pants Wow, and since Oblivion the voice cast got bigger! Three more people and one of them's Tigger. ~ Wrong! Discovered Solitude when I was 15 Master of One-Handed with my daily routine for defining a cornoving distance Cool fucking dragonlanguage! Mine's sweet too. ~ Game's so fucking short, you're done as soon as you begin it Skyrim is shit but at least there's sewers in it. Sewers OUTRO Well this game was total ace meat if you're a male or female and you're stupid as fuck. Can't wait 'til they release the sequel in another five years where it's so dumbed down you just go around each village looking for people to shove a kayak up your ass. BRO TEAM! Trivia and Other Knowledges *Wiki's do not tell you how to change the color of text Category:Transcripts